Boston
by Meimportasuncarajologo
Summary: Sam y Alcide van a alejarse de todo. Es hora de elegir las batallas a pelear. Los personajes pertenecen a los autores, no son míos. Me baso en la serie, no el libro. Ubicado en un futuro alternativo independiente de la serie en el que algunas cosas ya han acabado. Soy muy nuevo en esto y siento que me falta aprender; así que las reviews me vienen muy bien y las agradezco mucho :D


**1. ZAPATOS GASTADOS.**

Sam no podía presumir de un pasado.

Podría preguntarse a casi cualquier habitante de Bon Temps y aparte de "Es el amable dueño del Merlotte" podrían asegurar tras pensarlo por un par de iluminadores minutos, que de hecho casi no tiene tampoco un presente. No se le conocen relaciones. No sale a la ciudad salvo para conseguir suministros para el bar. No tiene amigos realmente cercanos… el hombre es una isla en medio de un continente.

De alguna manera y a pesar de radicar allí por años; había logrado esquivar toda clase de exposición pública en general a pesar de ser casi un funcionario público (En Bon Temps una tarde en el Merlottes tras un horrible día de trabajo mediocre es un derecho inalienable). Ante una iniciativa de participación ciudadana: él estaba allí, mas nunca a la cabeza, si había una fiesta y él era invitado: aparecía para dejar un saludo honesto y un presente (generalmente un licor de buen gusto) al anfitrión; para luego desaparecer exactamente dos segundos después de que todos en el lugar se dieran cuenta de que había estado allí.

"- … es como si siempre necesitaras una coartada"

Sam estaba realmente solo, y bastante acostumbrado a la calma de su soledad. Y aunque sonara como algo que se diría para que su exilio en medio de un montón de gente suene menos dramático: era verdad.

No siempre lo hizo de esta manera: al principio; cuando se descubrió como cambiaformas al principio optó por protegerse aislándose totalmente del contacto con la gente y renunció totalmente a una vida "normal": vivir como errante parecía la mejor manera de esconderse de su pasado y quien sabe; de esos sentimientos que parecían estar esperándolo en la cama de cada motel en que se hospedó, cada nido en el que pasó la noche como animal o en la alfombra de bienvenida de cada casa que le daba cobijo por una noche al simpático border collie que andaba por allí, para luego amanecer con unas discretas faltas en los joyeros familiares .

La juventud no dio paso rápidamente a la madurez, creciendo errante se sentía invencible, superior y libre: conoció a una banda que amaba ese estilo de vida… y entre ellos a una chica que eventualmente amó. Ella sin embargo, amaba más lo que Sam era. Una parte de él siempre lo supo, pero esa sensación de ser amado era tan nueva y cálida que prefirió engañarse a sí mismo con planes de un futuro vago y al mismo tiempo prometedor; de lo cual aprendió algo sobre sí mismo: a Sam le encantaba el futuro.

Desgraciadamente no puedes tratar de seguir engañado cuando la mujer que quieres que te ame te apunta con una 9mm mientras carga una bolsa con tu dinero.

Despedirse de ellos se replanteó su vida.

Una herida que tardaba en cicatrizar le hizo darse cuenta entre las mal lavadas sábanas del motel de turno; que no sería joven para siempre y que de hecho… tal vez: si se esforzaba, podía lograr esa vida "normal": aunque sea por su cuenta: aunque implique esconder quien era a la pobre afortunada que lo llegara amar, desaparecer por días, posiblemente pasar su maldición a sus inocentes hijos… lo que sea…

La verdad era que por fin la soledad lo había alcanzado allí: tumbado sobre la cama sangrando lenta y dolorosamente sin nadie a su lado que lo ayudase o que al menos le mirase impotente.

Para cuando pudo levantarse tras cuatro días de whisky (tanto para las heridas como para burlar al dolor), sudor y sangre:; se dio cuenta, no demasiado tarde; que incluso siendo un metamorfo; no se podía prescindir de la compañía de otros humanos… a menos que quisiera terminar poniéndoles nombres a sus cosas y hablándole a las televisiones de la calle, claro.

Allí; ignorado a pesar del llamativo vendaje por la gente que salía del motel furtiva; que ocupada regresaba a su vida normal tras una noche de pasión o que sencillamente estaba demasiado ebria… descubrió que esconderse es fundirse a la vista simple: y logró desarrollar a este personaje dueño de bar que todos conocían, apreciaban y respetaban; pero nadie realmente estaba ni cerca de conocer.

Eso era suficiente para él, o al menos un buen plan por algún tiempo… y pasaron unos cuantos años antes de que se le ocurriera otro mejor.

**2. EL PRÍNCIPE ALCIDE.**

La niñez de Alcide había pasado tan real como un hijo del cabeza de jauría podía tener: El reino era a donde sea que sus casas rodantes los llevaran y todas las noches encontraban motivos para celebrarse: siempre había alguien realizando su primera caza, su primera transformación consciente, su primera acrobacia como lobo… siempre había tumulto y el ruido familiar de las familias que gustan del sonido de las voces de otros.

La jauría era entonces un mundo diferente: una hermandad donde todos eran y se sentían como esas irritantes familias que se quieren. Por supuesto que las peleas no faltaban; pero tras golpearse mutuamente la batalla finalizaba con la primera gota de sangre y el resentimiento duraba a lo más dos o tres días.

Correr por los bosques con alguien que conocía ese salvaje lado tuyo, lo entendía y compartía sin complicaciones ni intenciones ocultas era un lujo que sólo años después entendió: no se consigue en cualquier lado.

Desde niños eran instruidos en sus habilidades por otros como ellos; y junto a otros también como ellos. La jauría fue su juventud , y una parte de él que cree en la justicia no hubiera querido que acabe jamás; si tuviera que especificar en qué momento la jauría empezó a irse a la mierda… habría que decir que fue cuando se asentaron en Shreveport.

Alcide estaba entrando a la pubertad y sentía la urgencia de moverse más que nunca. Recuerda haber hecho destrozos con sus amigos lobos por el pequeño Shreveport hasta que por fin entendió que viviría allí; sin embargo realmente nunca lo sintió como hogar hasta que conoció a Debbie,

Hay una parte de Alcide que cree en la justicia… y es realmente grande; él cree firmemente en la justicia; pero no cree que llegue por sí sola. Lo supo cuando su padre fue expulsado por malversar los fondos; a pesar del cariño que tenía por él no se sentía capaz de defender sus actos por su propia conciencia: y ese fue en parte el gran resentimiento que lo separó de él: la incapacidad de aprobar lo que hizo.

La manada poco a poco se disolvió en el pueblo y al poco tiempo eran cada vez menos los que se reunían para correr y cazar por los bosques, la caída de los Herveaux sòlo fue el tiro de gracia a la unión y poco a poco la otrora familia degeneró en una banda de renegados anónimos de fin de semana.

Tardó años aceptar esa soledad; su naturaleza de líder no ayudaba: le urgía una jauría que dominar; y tal vez por eso Debbie fue tan importante para él; Debbie fue su jauría durante el tiempo y nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaba tener a alguien caminando ligeramente por detrás suyo… aunque fuesen de la mano.

**3. UNA CHICA RECONFORTANTE.**

A Alcide esa sensación de familiaridad que Sookie le generó desde el primer segundo era lo que extrañaba de la jauría y por eso fue tan fácil acercarse a ella ( y no es que ser forzado por un vampiro milenario le diese muchas otras opciones); eventualmente desear conocerla más y quien sabe hasta enamorarse de ella; enarmonarse al estilo Alcide, por supuesto, aplastando cabezas de vampiros por aquí y por allá, protegiéndola y haciendo de cada encuentro casual una potencial investigación policial sin respuestas para el pobre Sheriff; ya sabes: lo usual.

Y por esa sensación las amo a Ambas. Las amó sincera y profundamente. Y ahora manejaba la camioneta rumbo a Bon Temps otra vez. Pero esta vez era por Sam.

Hace un año no hubiera creído posible la situación: dejar todo, sólo acompañado por un hombre y para coronar esa bizarra situación: amor … el amor era cereza del pastel de causalidades que lo habían traído hasta aquí..

- "El amor es una cereza" .

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando se atrapó a sí mismo diciéndolo en voz alta. Se imaginó a Sam sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirándolo cómico y extrañado en silencio, como esperando una explicación.

Unos ojos opacos y cálidos. ¡Dios! cómo amaba sus malditos ojos desteñidos por el paso de la vida pero que brillaban intensa e inocentemente cada vez que preguntaba algo o que lo miraban sólo a él.

La sola imagen lo hizo mirar de reojo hacia el asiento vacío. En pocas horas allí estaría Sam y en unas cuantas más estarían en un motel. Dale un par de semanas días a la idea y estarían en Boston empezando una vida juntos; alejados de Bon Temp, de jaurías narcóticas y vampiros psicópatas, de stripers asesinas y de cultos ultraradicales; también lejos de Sookie, afortunadamente de Eric y toda esa locura que se había desatado desde que los vampiros decidieron integrarse.

Tuvo que repetirse otra vez que no estaban huyendo (eso le había costado bastante a su ego el asumirlo); sencillamente decidieron que un pedazo de tierra y un bar no valían una lucha que podría llegar a separarlos. Estaban eligiendo sus batallas y Alcide quería estabilidad; quería que Sam sea su manada, a su lado por siempre y Sam sólo quería una vida tranquila y ser feliz de una jodida vez por todas y Alcide lo hacía bastante feliz.

El espejo retrovisor, a parte de la carretera vacía por la que sólo la nieve derretida hace movimiento alguno; dejaba ver el lente de un telescopio pésimamente empaquetado en periódicos . El telescopio. Ese telescopio.

**4. SOY UN BUEN CHICO.**

Sookie era inusualmente amable sin esforzarse. Y eso era sospechoso para Sam; implicaba la necesidad de esconder algo, de que algo andaba mal.

Así era. Los rumores de Sookie le llegaron a los tres das de haberla visto compartiendo un helado con un perro callejero, salió el comentario desafortunado de algún pueblerino que trataba de convencerlo de que sería buen mesero para ese nuevo bar que pensaba abrir "… rara como la chica Stackhouse" … o algo así.

A Sam le gustaba nadar contra la corriente (una vez literalmente lo hizo y aprendió que los salmones tienen mucha grasa porque hace mucho frío donde nadan), y sólo por molestar a la gente que no gustaba de aquellos que eran diferentes ( o tal vez para reconciliarse con ese lado de él que lo era y que escondía con todas sus fuerzas): planeó acercarse a la chica la próxima vez que la viera y ofrecerle el trabajo sin rodeos.

Esa noche durmió tranquilo y, como siempre que dormía feliz: despertó como perro.

Se puso su mejor chamarra y planeó dirigirse al parque donde la había visto. Abrió la puerta; saliò por el -aún por aperturar- bar y lo primero que vió fue una fila de cuatro mujeres. La segunda era Sookie.

Aparentemente Bon Temps era un buen lugar para poner un anuncio de "Se busca mesera".

El tiempo le confirmó a Sam que Sookie era tan feliz como podía siendo diferente y eso lo hacía admirarse tanto como para eventualmente; empezar a creer que su rareza podía funcionar. Tal vez con alguien acostumbrada a eso… una chica dulce e inocente que mirara el corazón de las personas; tal vez mejor aún tenga el raro don de hacerlo, tal vez, quién sabe… Sookie, podría soportar su rareza.

Tras un año de conocerla, tomó valor y se decidió a decirle lo que era en exactamente el primer aniversario de haberla conocido. Pero Sam no había pensado en cómo hacerlo… y empezó a pensar en cómo. Y pasaron los años. Y luego pasó Billy Compton.


End file.
